


Last Friday Night

by spiralicious



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: AU, Community: hentai_contest, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo wakes up with a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> Nuri once again invades the Fruits Basket fandom. Thanks for pinking Kira. 
> 
> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 55 "The Morning After," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Kyo’s head was killing him. He woke up naked, there was glitter in his bed, and he had no clue what had happened the night before. As he turned over, trying to avoid the light peeking in his window, he slapped a sparkly pink rhinestone encrusted object he could vaguely identify as that annoying friend of Ayame’s phone. Cursing softly, He grabbed the offending object to glare at it for injuring his pinky finger. Who the hell would put such a thing in his bed? After examining it a few moments, the name Nuri came to mind. He noticed there was a picture of himself on the screen. Curiosity forced him to scroll through the pictures on the phone.

“What am I…? What is Nuri…? Why is Haru…? Where is Haru’s hand?! Ack! Why? Is that my…?!” Kyo’s eyes widened at each passing photo, slowly revealing what could only be described as a night of debauchery. He raged in disbelief that he could have participated in such an evening…and not remember it! Clearly, it was some scheme thought up by that perverted dog to make him look bad in front of Tohru or a blackmail attempt thought up by that damn Ayame that had something to do with the damn rat. Kyo was about to run downstairs to tell them both exactly what he thought of their idiocy when he was stunned into silence by the last picture. It was of himself and Nuri kissing.

It brought back Kyo’s first real memory of the evening. They were in an elevator. Kyo had his back against a wall, panting. Nuri was sucking on his neck. His body was writhing against his.

Kyo suddenly tossed the phone away from him before the thought to continue further. It was just not…he couldn’t of…clearly someone had…poor Kyo could find no way to justify his memories to himself. He was bright red, and hard.

Kyo quickly dressed and stormed downstairs to give this Nuri person a thorough beating. How dare he…do things to him! He stopped outside the kitchen door where he heard Shigure’s deep quiet amused tones and Nuri giggling. The thought of what his cousin might be doing with Nuri in the other room raised Kyo’s anger to a whole new level. Kyo decided it was time for the pervert dog to die. Who said he could touch his Nuri?!


End file.
